Gutt/Gallery
A gallery of images of Gutt. ''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 Screenshots Pirates capture Scrat.jpg|Gutt and his crew find Scrat. Ice Age: Continental Drift Development Captain Gutt's Crew.jpg Manny & Captain Gutt.png Gutt & Silias concept art.jpg Gutt picking up Sid concept art.jpg Gutt concept art1.jpg Gutt looking through telescope concept art.jpg Gutt concept art.jpg GuttProfile.png Screenshots Gutt Laughs With Silas.png|"In my ocean? What a terrible turn of events. I ''love a terrible turn of events." [chuckles evilly] Gutt steps on Flynn's flipper.jpeg|Gutt steps on Flynn's flipper for foolishly telling the herd about Switchback Cove. "Face my fury" - Gutt.jpg|"Now surrender your ship...or face my fury!" Gutt Points Fetch.png|Gutt directs Shira to battle. Manny tied up by pirates.JPG|Gutt introduces himself to Manny. He's the master of the seas.jpeg|The master of the seas! Master of the Seas.jpeg Gutt's_claws.jpg|"These got me my name!" Gutt furious.jpeg|Gutt furious when the herd destroys his ship. Squint challenges Gutt - playing captain.png|Gutt confronts Squint about playing captain. Gutt Bullies Hyraxes.png|"Now get this chunk of ice seaworthy by sundown..." Keelhaul the lot of you.jpeg|"Or I will keelhaul THE LOT OF YOU!" Gutt berates Shira when she tells him she did not kill Manny.jpg|Gutt berates Shira when she informs him she did not kill Manny. Gutt threatens Shira to take down Diego or die trying.jpg|"You take this saber down, or you die trying. No excuses!" Gutt_realizing_he's_been_duped.png|Gutt realizing he's been duped by Manny, who is attempting to steal his ship. Gutt in Pursuit.jpg|Gutt chases the herd. Gutt Whistles.jpeg|Gutt whistles for his narwhals. Gutt Boards Narwhals.jpg|Gutt rides two of his narwhals. Gutt_furiously_watches_Manny_and_the_gang_steal_his_ship.jpg|Gutt furiously watches Manny and the gang steal his ship. Gutt Breaking Ice.png|With a tremendous roar, Gutt splits a wall of ice to make a new ship. Gutt rising to power with his new ship.jpg|Gutt rising to power with his new ship. Get on Board Now.jpeg|"Get your sorry carcasses on board now. Gutt_dealing_with_Shira's_betrayal.jpg|"When this ends, I'll have a tiger's skin hanging on my wall!" I don't care whose.jpeg|"I don't care whose." Gutt vowing to destroy Manny and all that's dear to him.jpg|"That mammoth has taken my ship, my bounty, and now the loyalty of my crew! I will destroy him! And everything he loves! Gutt_grabs_Peaches.jpg|"Welcome home, daddy!" Gutt grabs Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! I call her Sweet Revenge.jpg|"Like the new ship? I call her Sweet Revenge! Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage.jpg|Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage Sacrificing yourself for your daughter touching.jpg|"Sacrificing yourself for your daughter! How touching!" How predictable now come and get her! Gutt.jpg|How...predictable. Now come and get her!" Gutt_holding_Peaches_hostage.jpg|"Alright, let them go." "I don't think so. You destroyed everything I had! I'm just returning the favor." Louis slams an ice chunk on Gutt's foot.jpg|Louis slams an ice chunk on Gutt's foot Gutt in pain releases Peaches.jpg|Gutt in pain, releases Peaches "Any last words" - Gutt to Herd .jpg|Gutt and his crew corner the herd. Gutt claws.jpeg|Gutt prepares to kill Ellie. Peaches kicks Gutt to save her mom.jpg|But not before Peaches gives the evil ape a powerful swinging kick to save her mother. Gutt blocks Manny's path to return to his family.jpg|Gutt blocks Manny's path to return to his family. Gutt continues holding Manny's tusk as they rise upward.jpg|"There's nowhere to run, Manny!" Gutt swings his sword at Manny.png Manny vs Captain Gutt.jpg|Manny vs. Gutt Gutt_holding_a_Log_to_finish_Manny.jpg|"Told ya tubby, you shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas!" Manny jumps catapulting Gutt into the air.jpg|Manny jumps launching Gutt into the air. Manny_bats_Gutt_far_into_the_distance.png|Manny strikes with a log, sending the evil ape sailing far into the distance Aye Aye.jpeg|"Aye Aye." Siren grabs Gutt by the face.jpg|The siren grabs him by the face. Captain_Gutt_eaten.jpg|Gutt goes in to his Death Gutt_eaten_alive_by_sirens.jpg|Gutt eaten alive by the sirens. Gutt Dance.gif|Captain Gutt dancing in the film’s credits.